Tamanegigatari
by Kuroka
Summary: [HIATUS] Onion Story: Setiap kejadian akan menjadi sebuah kisah. Dan setiap kisah akan menjadi sebuah sejarah. #Cerita 2: Gouenji bingung memikirkan nasibnya. "…Bagaimana dengan nasib puding yang belum kumakan di kulkas…"
1. Story 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

****Disclaimer:****

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

Are You Alice? (Manga) © Ninomiya Ai, Katagiri Ikumi

**Warning:**

Ini fanfic super GAJE yang pernah saya buat. Selain itu, fic ini juga full AU, ultimate OOC (jadi jangan harap bakalan nemu Shuuya yang _cool_ dan ganteng, atau Kazemaru yang baik hati, tidak sombong serta tidak pernah mencari masalah), dengan format garing krenyes tiada tara. Selain itu, cerita ini juga nggak serius (meskipun sebetulnya cerita ini _harusnya_ serius QwQ). Uhm, ah... pokoknya saya nggak berharap terlalu banyak sama fanfic ini. Yah; anggaplah ini tulisan galau nan stress saya di kala nilai ujian Landasan Matematika cuma dapet nilai BC... OTL. *eh, jadi curhat ya?*

**Tjatatan Ketjil:**

Fanfic ini bakalan jadi fanfic yang cukup panjang, tapi nggak jelas kemana juntrungannya.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[PROLUSION]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Perjalanan hidup manusia, merupakan misteri yang tak pernah mampu terkuak.<em>

_Tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi._

_Atau apa yang akan mereka lalui._

_Apa yang telah mereka tinggalkan._

_Apa yang mereka korbankan._

_Dan apa yang mereka peroleh setelahnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah kisah belaka.

Tentang sekumpulan manusia,

Dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda.

Mereka semua dikumpulkan di tempat yang sama.

Menjadi satu di dalam sebuah kereta.

Dengan latar belakang serta tujuan yang berbeda.

Mulai dari mereka yang memiliki alasan sederhana.

Ada juga yang memiliki alasan yang (sama sekali) tidak biasa.

Dan ada yang memiliki tujuan yang agung lagi mulia.

Hingga ada yang memiliki tujuan yang rendah serta hina.

.

.

.

—_Sebuah kisah yang dituliskan oleh manusia itu sendiri._

_Dimana sejarah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi—_

* * *

><p>玉葱語<p>

**TAMANEGIGATARI**

—onion story—

* * *

><p><em>Tik.<em>

_Tik._

"…Lima belas menit lewat tiga puluh tujuh detik," ucap sebuah sosok yang tengah sibuk mengamati gerak jarum detik yang ditunjukkan oleh jam saku miliknya. "_Well,_ masih tepat waktu; akan tetapi… aku nyaris tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah menyia-nyiakan detik-detik berharga dalam hidupku…" sosok itu lalu memicingkan matanya, menatap objek visual di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang dingin dan juga menusuk. "…Hanya untuk duduk dan memikirkan cara bagus apa yang bisa kulakukan…" intonasi suaranya perlahan mulai melambat secara teratur, "untuk membunuh waktu… sampai _kau_, tiba. Di. Sini." Selesai berbicara, ia membuang muka dan melemparkan pandangannya ke sudut lain ruangan tersebut.

"Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Paduka." Tunduk seseorang berpakaian serba hitam pada sosok bersinggasana di hadapannya. "…Pesta minum teh kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari biasanya," sambung pemuda itu lagi.

"…Seperti biasa, jam milikmu itu payah," sosok Paduka itu lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir porselen yang terletak pada meja yang berada di dekatnya, kemudian mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada bibir cangkir tersebut.

"Tidak berguna," lalu ia membolak-balikkan cangkir tersebut, memperhatikan setiap detil pada permukaan, ukiran serta bagian dasar cangkir.

"..Dan sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan." Tutur sang Paduka sambil tersenyum datar. Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah atraksi: melempar cangkir tersebut ke sembarang arah.

—_Prang._

Kemudian senyap.

( Jelas sekali bahwa saat ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik.)

Sang Paduka kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah ini bentuk kesetiaanmu padaku..."

"…Tentu saja, Paduka. Paduka dapat menjamin kesetiaan hamba pada Paduka." Jawab pemuda yang ditanya itu begitu tenang dan lancar.

"Terdengar seperti sebuah janji yang manis," balas sang Paduka sarkastis seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Izinkan hamba untuk membuktikannya, Paduka…"

Sosok tertinggi dalam teritori itu kemudian diam. Menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dari balik seutas _eyepatch_ berlubang yang tak mampu menutupi salah satu iris jingga miliknya.

"Hm. Baiklah." Sang Paduka memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "…Kau pasti tahu mengenai rumor yang akhir-akhir ini sedang beredar…"

Jeda.

"_..Kan?"_

"…Tentu saja, Paduka." Respon pemuda itu cepat.

"Nah, kalau begitu… apa kau juga sudah tahu?" sang Paduka kini melirik pada sosok yang tengah membungkuk hormat di hadapannya tanpa sedikit pun mengubah posisi wajahnya. "…Tentang rumor yang kucing _liar_ itu sebarkan...?" tanya sang Paduka kembali, dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata "liar".

Pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya itu hanya diam. Membiarkan penuturan selanjutnya selesai diucapkan.

"..Bahwa apa yang kita cari selama ini… mungkin saja sudah ditemukan."

Pemuda bertato itu tidak menjawab. Sementara itu seringai pada wajah sang Paduka kian melebar.

"…_Alice."_

* * *

><p><strong>[First Story: Are You Alice?]<strong>

"**Down the Rabbit Hole"**

* * *

><p>"Na… na na na…" Seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua sedang bersenandung dengan riang.<p>

Tangan mungil miliknya tengah sibuk menggoreskan warna-warna pada permukaan kertas yang kini sudah tidak lagi polos seperti semula.

_Sret.. sret… sret…_

"Yuuka, sekarang sudah malam. Ayo segera tidur," tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara menginterupsi aktivitas menyenangkan sang gadis kecil.

Jika diperhatikan dan didengarkan secara seksama, maka jenis suara dengan intonasi yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya ini, pastilah mengalir dari mulut seorang bocah SMP yang memiliki model rambut menyerupai tanaman bawang putih.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Yuuka itu tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat sosok yang sangat dikagumi dan disayanginya itu muncul dari balik daun pintu. _"Onii-chan!" _ Anak itu menjerit senang, melepas krayon dari genggamannya dan melompat turun dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Sang kakak laki-laki mengelus lembut kepala sang adik seraya bertanya, "Hm?"

"Coba lihat, coba lihat…!" Yuuka memamerkan maha karyanya pada sang kakak. "Yuuka menggambar kelinci putih yang ada di dalam cerita Alice…!"

Pemilik rambut bermodel bawang putih itu memperhatikan kertas yang ditunjukkan sang adik kepadanya.

"Wah, gambarmu bagus sekali, Yuuka…!" Puji sang kakak tulus sambil tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Mendengarnya, sang adik terkikik gembira sambil sedikit merasa malu-malu.

"Oh ya, _Onii-chan_. Malam ini Yuuka mau mendengarkan cerita tentang Alice lagi, mau tidak _Onii-chan_ membacakannya untuk Yuuka?" pinta gadis itu pada sang kakak sebelum ia pergi tidur.

…Yang tentu saja disanggupi oleh sang kakak yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Horeee…!" Yuuka yang berteriak dengan senang serta merta menyeret tangan sang kakak; tak sabar ingin segera mendengar kisah tentang petualangan Alice di dunia ajaib yang akan dibacakan oleh kakak semata wayangnya itu.

* * *

><p>Sang kakak memegang sebuah buku dengan sampul yang dipenuhi oleh gambar dan warna-warna yang cerah.<p>

Ia membuka beberapa lembar halaman pertama, kemudian meluncurlah kata-kata yang terdapat di dalam buku tersebut melalui pita suaranya.

"Tahukah kau, di mana Negeri Ajaib itu?" Anak berambut bawang itu membawakan cerita tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan sang adik menyimak cerita yang dibacakan oleh kakaknya itu dengan seksama.

"Negeri Ajaib adalah tempat yang kau kunjungi dalam mimpimu. Tempat aneh dan menyenangkan, di mana segala sesuatu kelihatan tidak nyata. Di Negeri Ajaib-lah Alice bertemu Kelinci Putih."

Beralih ke halaman selanjutnya.

"Si Kelinci Putih sedang berlari melintasi padang rumput. Sebentar-sebentar dia melihat ke jam sakunya, sambil berkata, 'Aku terlambat, terlambat ikut upacara,'

Kelinci Putih masuk ke dalam pohon berlubang. Alice melihatnya, kemudian mengikutinya. 'Tempat yang aneh untuk mengadakan upacara,' pikir Alice mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang pohon.

Tetapi sebelum dia sempat bepikir lagi, dia terpeleset kerikil-kerikil putih yang licin. Dan dia pun terjatuh!"

Lembar berikutnya kembali dibuka. Menggambarkan Alice yang melayang jatuh di udara.

"Alice terjatuh ke dalam lubang, melewati lemari, kursi goyang, lampu, jam dinding dan cermin. 'Aneh, aneh!' kata Alice ketika tubuhnya melayang turun.

Ketika akhirnya dia mendarat di lantai, si Kelinci Putih sedang keluar melewati sebuah pintu kecil. Alice tidak bisa mengikutinya. Pintu itu terlalu kecil."

Sang kakak kemudian membuka halaman yang menggambarkan keadaan Alice ketika ia terjebak di dasar lubang tersebut. Lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kasihan Alice! Dia sendirian di Negeri Ajaib, dan segalanya tampak tidak nyata. (Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana rasanya kalau kita sedang bermimpi!)

Dia bertemu binatang-binatang lain. Ya, binatang-binatang aneh yang bisa berbicara. Mereka ingin membantunya. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa membantu Alice menemukan si Kelinci Putih.

'Aku harus menemukan dia,' Alice membatin. Meskipun dia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Maka Alice pun berkeliling di Negeri Ajaib, sendirian.

Akhirnya dia tiba di sebuah rumah mungil di tengah hutan. Warna rumah itu merah jambu. Pintu depannya terbuka dan—muncullah si kelinci Putih!

'Oh, kumisku!' katanya. Si Kelinci Putih kelihatan cemas. Kemudian dia mendongak dan melihat Alice yang sedang berdiri memandangnya.

'Mary Ann!' tegurnya tajam. 'Astaga, Mary Ann, sedang apa kau di sini? Jangan Cuma berdiri saja! Ambilkan sarung tanganku. Aku sudah sangat terlambat!'

'Tapi terlambat untuk apa? Itu yang aku…' pertanyaan Alice terputus.

'Sarung tanganku!' kata si Kelinci Putih tegas. Terpaksa Alice patuh mencarinya, walaupun dia tahu bahwa dia bukan Mary Ann!"

Jeda sejenak untuk mengambil napas sebelum cerita kembali dibacakan.

"Ketika Alice kembali, si Kelinci Putih sudah menghilang ke dalam hutan. Akhirnya Alice juga masuk ke dalam hutan. Mencoba mengikuti Kelinci Putih di Negeri Ajaib yang membingungkan.

Dia berjumpa dengan Tweedledee dan Tweedledum, pasangan yang aneh.

Lalu ia mengikuti pesta minum teh dengan Mad Hatter dan March Hare.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Cheshire Cat, si kucing belang yang bisa lenyap dari pandangan. Dia juga bertemu makhluk aneh—Jabberwock—yang matanya menyala di malam hari.

Mereka semua sangat baik, tetapi tidak bisa menunjukkan jalan kepada Alice, sampai:

'Ada jalan pintas,' didengarnya Cheshire Cat berkata. Maka Alice memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas.

Jalan pintas itu melewati sebuah kebun. Para tukang kebun sedang sibuk mengecat mawar-mawar merah."

Kemudian diperlihatkanlah sebuah ilustrasi para tukang kebun—yang mengambil wujud berupa lembaran-lembaran kartu dengan wajah, tangan dan kaki layaknya manusia— tengah sibuk mewarnai mawar-mawar putih dengan cat berwarna merah yang mereka bawa.

"Mereka tampak sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Alice. 'Kita harus cepat,' kata mereka. 'Ratu hampir datang.'

Betul saja. Terdengar bunyi terompet dan teriakan:

'Beri jalan pada Queen of Hearts!'

Lalu muncullah iringan-iringan yang megah. Dan ternyata si peniup terompet untuk Ratu yang bewajah sangar itu adalah si Kelinci Putih. Dia kelihatan gagah sekali.

'Oh!' kata Alice. 'Karena inilah rupanya Kelinci Putih terburu-buru!'

'Siapa kau?' bentak Ratu. 'Apa kau bisa bisa bermain bola?'

'Aku Alice. Dan aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Terima kasih atas undangan bermain bola, tetapi aku harus pulang.'

'Begitu!' teriak sang Ratu. 'Jadi dia tak mau ikut bermain! Penggal kepalanya!'

Tetapi Alice sudah bosan pada Negeri Ajaib dan segala sesuatu yang aneh.

'Puih!' katanya. 'Aku tidak takut kepada kalian. Kalian kan cuma satu pak kartu.'

Sambil berkata demikian, Alice berlari meninggalkan negeri mimpi, kembali ke tepi sungai, tempat di mana ia tadi tertidur.

'Hm,' katanya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. 'Aku gembira kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku sudah bosan dengan Negeri Ajaib!'

…Selesai."

Halaman terakhir buku itu akhirnya tertutup. "Wah…!" seru Yuuka antusias. "Yuuka juga ingin pergi ke Negeri Ajaib!" ujarnya riang sambil memain-mainkan kedua kakinya.

Mendengar celotehan polos sang adik, pemuda berambut putih tulang itu hanya mampu tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, Yuuka harus segera pergi tidur," jawabnya demikian sambil mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

Yuuka mengangguk semangat, kemudian membenamkan dirinya di balik selimutnya yang lembut, hangat dan nyaman. _"Ng! Oyasumi, Onii-chan!"_

"_Oyasuminasai," _balas sang kakak lembut. Anak berambut bawang itu lalu beranjak pelan dari kamar adiknya, kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia segera mengondisikan diri. Pintu ditutup, lampu dimatikan, dan selimut membalut tubuh.

Sebelum tidur, sepasang _onyx _milik anak lelaki itu menerawang sementara. Memandangi langit-langit kamar miliknya.

"Dunia ajaib…" batin anak itu. "Seandainya betul-betul ada, kira-kira… apa yang akan terjadi?" gumamnya tak jelas. Rupanya ia terbawa oleh isi cerita yang baru saja dibacakannya barusan.

Menyadari hal tersebut, anak itu menepis pertanyaan itu dari benaknya dan memutuskan untuk segera pergi tidur.

"Selamat tidur…"

—_Krieet…_

Terdengar sebuah suara. Seperti suara dari daun pintu yang dibuka perlahan.

"…Hebat," pikir anak lelaki berambut bawang itu dalam keadaan kedua mata masih tertutup rapat. "Padahal baru saja aku memejamkan mata, tetapi sudah langsung memasuki dunia mimpi," ujarnya dalam hati dan ditunjukkan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara-suara lain yang cukup gaduh, dan… terkesan begitu nyata bagi kedua gendang telinga sang anak sulung.

_Drap drap drap drap drap!_

Suara-suara tersebut berupa suara langkah kaki kecil yang tengah tergesa-gesa, seolah sedang berlarian secara tak karuan kesana-kemari.

Akhirnya anak itu menyimpulkan bahwa suara-suara tadi bukanlah berasal dari dalam mimpinya.

Shuuya—nama kecil anak itu—tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Tetap (berusaha) fokus pada pendengarannya, menantikan perkembangan berikut yang diciptakan oleh suara yang ditimbulkan langkah kaki kecil tersebut.

"Hm, apa itu suara langkah kaki tikus?" pikirnya menerka-nerka makhluk apa yang (sekiranya) menimbulkan suara-suara gaduh tersebut.

Perlahan, suara gaduh itu terdengar semakin pelan sebelum akhirnya betul-betul lenyap dari pendengaran.

Suasana malam yang sunyi dan tenang kembali tercipta.

Akan tetapi, karena tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir, bocah berambut bawang itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dan membuka kedua matanya. Bermaksud untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar rumah. Semoga saja yang tadi itu betul-betul suara langkah kaki tikus, bukan suara yang dihasilkan oleh pencuri yang berusaha menjebol masuk ke dalam rumah mereka, atau suara dari makhluk lain, semacam hantu, misalkan…

_(Tik._

_Tik.)_

…Ah, sudahlah_._

Shuuya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyisir keadaan di sekelilingnya. Didapatinya suasana kamar yang tenang dan gelap… tampaknya sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh selain—

_Srak!_

**Deg!**

…Selain sesuatu yang tampak bergerak (dengan gesit dan lincah) di dalam kamarnya. Shuuya sempat merasa terkejut dengan "sesuatu" yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya barusan. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memastikan objek visual apa yang baru saja ia saksikan tadi.

Ia meraba-raba sekitarnya, bermaksud untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat digunakannya untuk mempersenjatai diri (alih-alih untuk melindungi diri).

Didapatnya sebuah benda berbentuk memanjang, ringan dan lembut…

(…Kemoceng.)

Ah, tidak. Kemoceng sama sekali bukan benda yang efektif.

Lalu Shuuya meanjutkan kembali penelusurannya tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi kewaspadaannya. Tangannya terus meraba-raba benda apapun yang berada di sekitarnya, hingga…

_Dug! Dug… dug…dug…_

…Secara tidak sengaja, ia malah menjatuhkan sebuah bola sepak. Seluruh tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi kaku, seolah membeku.

"…_Gawat," _ucap Shuuya yang cukup menyesali kekuranghati-hatiannya itu.

Benar saja.

Sosok aneh tersebut tiba-tiba saja (seperti) melompat terkejut. Kemudian ia berlari tak karuan, menabrak beberapa properti yang tadinya tersusun rapi di dalam kamar Shuuya.

Hingga akhirnya, sosok itu bergerak melintasi areal yang dilalui oleh sedikit cahaya. Cahaya yang berhasil menyusup masuk melalui pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka… entah sejak _kapan_.

Seingat Shuuya, tadi ia sudah menutup pintu kamarnya dengan rapat. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa sangat yakin bahwa ia juga sudah mengunci ganda pintu kamarnya itu.

Akan tetapi, sekarang bukan itu masalah utamanya.

Sosok itu sempat terdiam sebentar di areal yang dilalui oleh cahaya tadi. Dan demi rambut bawang yang sudah menolak hukum gravitasi sejak dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia, Shuuya nyaris tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri pada malam itu.

"Tunggu—"ucapnya, _shock_. Keringat dingin dengan tertib mulai bercucuran dari wajahnya (yang mengimplementasikan ekspresi seorang bocah berambut bawang putih yang tengah terkejut mendengar sambaran petir yang menggelegar dari langit mendung berhiaskan arak-arakan awan berwarna kelabu).

Apa yang disaksikannya adalah seekor makhluk berbulu lembut berukuran sebesar kucing dewasa, bergerak dengan cara melompat-lompat dengan ekor membulat serta sepasang telinga yang pipih dan panjang yang terlihat menjuntai dari bagian kepalanya.

Berkumis panjang, bermata merah, berambut putih, bergigi tonggos.

Semua orang juga pasti sudah bisa menebak, apa kiranya makhluk lucu dan menggemaskan tersebut.

Ya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, makhluk itu adalah seekor…

"T-tikus raksasa?_" _celetuk Shuuya keliru. Mungkin ia sedang ada banyak pikiran pada saat itu.

Makhluk itu kemudian melompat ke arah pintu, untuk menghilang bagai ditelan pintu.

Tersugesti, tanpa disadari, Shuuya mengekori makhluk tersebut dan mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Hei!"

Begitu kakinya melewati ambang pintu, seharusnya telapak kakinya berpijak pada permukaan lantai.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang aneh malah terjadi…

"…Eh?"

Shuuya hanya sempat mengerjapkan matanya sekali, sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan seluruh keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

Dan merasakan sendiri sensasi diterpa oleh angin yang menyenangkan saat seseorang sedang terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tidak biasa.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

Shuuya terjatuh ke dalam lubang, melewati lemari, kursi goyang, lampu, jam dinding dan cermin.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

(Dan ia menyadari satu hal.)

"Aneh, aneh!"kata Shuuya ketika tubuhnya melayang turun.

(Untuk menyadari satu hal yang lain.)

"—Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi terdengar seperti Alice?" Rupanya Shuuya masih saja sempat berpikiran sampai ke arah sana.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

Shuuya terjatuh ke dalam lubang, melewati bangku, rak sepatu, ember, kemoceng, pisau dapur, taplak meja, sedotan minuman, kaleng permen bekas, sendal jepit, kaus olahraga, tongkat bisbol, bola basket, panci, gelas, handuk, ban mobil, kaus kaki, botol, wajan, celengan, komputer, Menara Eiffel dan buku PR fisika.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

Shuuya terjatuh ke dalam lubang, melewati pesawat, Lukisan Monalisa, ban renang, Nintendo Wii, kapal selam, raket, bola tenis, sepeda, papan tulis, kipas angin, PS2, benang wol, papan catur, boneka jari, buku PR fisika, dakimakura, telur paskah, sabun cuci, mobil remot kontrol, gantungan baju, sikat gigi, akuarium, oven, mesin fax, vas bunga, figma _White Rock Sh**ter _terbaru, Patung Liberty, garpu tala, _grand_ piano, sikat, _matryoshka, _PSP Go, roket, kotak sereal, selimut, tongkat golf, tali tambang, pohon bonsai, buku PR fisika dan buku PR fisika.

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

Shuuya mulai merasa lelah dengan semua ini—

"_Uwaaaaaaaah….!"_

—dan ia juga sudah merasa lelah berteriak.

"…Rasanya seperti ada yang sengaja mempermainkanku," ucapnya dongkol, berharap bahwa perkataannya mampu menyinggung seseorang yang bertanggung jawab (penuh) atas seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya.

Akan tetapi pada kenyataannya, tubuhnya terus melayang jatuh di udara, seolah-olah dirinya dijebloskan ke dalam sebuah lubang yang tak berdasar.

Dan bocah berambut bawang kita yang satu ini, mulai mencemaskan masalah ini.

"_Uwaaaaa—"_

**BRUK!**

Tubuh atletis milik Shuuya sukses menubruk permukaan lantai dengan keras. Tentu saja tubuhnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, akan tetapi satu-satunya hal ajaib yang terjadi adalah bahwa ia masih tetap hidup dan mampu mengaduh kesakitan meski sudah terjatuh dari ketinggian yang tergolong mematikan.

"Aw-aw-aw—adududuh…" Shuuya mengumpat pelan tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun. "Di mana ini…?"

Apa yang menjadi pemandangan anak laki-laki itu sekarang merupakan pemandangan baru baginya. Dengan rambut model bawang putih yang sudah rusak akibat terjatuh tadi, kepalanya sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tempat apa ini…?" Shuuya berkata untuk kedua kalinya. Sejenak ia tertegun, sejenak juga ia menyadari sesuatu. "Oh iya…!" bersamaan dengan itu, Shuuya mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

Dan ia menatap langit-langit yang begitu tinggi, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tidak tahu di mana letak langit itu sendiri menggantung. Hanya ada kegelapan yang menyelimuti sepanjang ia melihat ke atas.

Itu berarti, Shuuya tidak punya jalan lain selain berusaha sendiri mencarinya di dasar lubang yang aneh dan misterius ini.

Shuuya menyematkan jari-jarinya di dagu. "Hm," saat ini, ia sedang berpikir dengan keras.

"…_Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak boleh kehilangan sikap tenangnya, terutama di saat-saat yang gawat seperti sekarang."_

Shuuya melangkahkan kaki sambil menatap jalan setapak yang dilaluinya. "Hm, hm…" kepala bocah berambut bawang itu bergerak naik-turun, menyetujui isi dari narasi tersebut.

"_Di mana saat ini ia sedang tersesat sendirian di tempat yang jauh dan asing dari keluarganya. Sejenak perasaan takut akan tidak lagi bertemu dengan sanak saudara, kerabat serta keluarga terdekat menggerayangi batin bocah SMP berambut bawang itu."_

Shuuya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"…"

Dan terdiam karena merasa dirinya diolok-olok oleh narasi yang tidak bertanggung jawab barusan.

"…Siapa itu?" Shuuya bertanya sebal. Sudah cukup ia dipermainkan oleh berbagai hal yang berada di luar kekuasaan dan kehendaknya seperti ini.

Seketika, dari udara yang kosong muncul sebuah seringai yang lebar. Disertai sepasang mata berwarna hijau yang menatap Shuuya dengan tatapan…antagonis? Seolah-olah makhluk itu hendak menerjang lalu menerkam Shuuya bulat-bulat.

"HUWAAAH!" Shuuya menjerit dan terlonjak kaget atas pemandangan yang nyaris membuat jantungnya copot itu.

Sepasang mata dan seringai itu tertawa jahil melihat respon terkejut Shuuya barusan. _"Apa aku mengagetkanmu, hei… anak kecil?"_ katanya kepada Shuuya yang sedang mengelus dada sambil tetap berusaha mengatur napasnya secara teratur.

"Jangan bercanda, jelas saja…" jawab Shuuya betul-betul merasa dongkol. Ukh, apa kata Yuuka nanti, jika ia melihat kakak laki-laki kebanggaannya ini menjerit layaknya seorang anak perempuan seperti tadi. Dan Shuuya betul-betul menyesali kelalaiannya ini.

Sementara itu, penyebab seorang Shuuya kehilangan_ image_ _cool-_nya ini hanya terkekeh geli.

"_Tidak seharusnya kau merasa seterkejut itu,"_ ujar sosok yang bagaikan hantu di mata seorang Gouenji Shuuya itu. _"Sebab ini adalah dunia ajaib; tempat aneh dan menyenangkan, di mana segala sesuatu kelihatan tidak nyata,"_ tutur sosok itu menjelaskan.

Shuuya tertegun sejenak.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau ini—"

"_Selamat datang di Wonderland, negeri yang ajaib dan penuh keanehan."_ Bagaikan sebuah pertunjukan atraksi, sosok yang tadinya hanya terdiri dari sepasang mata dan seringai (yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Shuuya), kini mulai menampakkan sebuah sosok yang sempurna.

Lengkap dengan tangan, kaki, wajah, telinga kucing, dan juga ekor.

Makhluk itu terkekeh sebelum kembali mengucapkan kalimatnya. "Baru kali ini bertemu Cheshire Cat?"

Shuuya belum melepas pandangannya dari makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Cheshire Cat' itu. Sejauh penglihatan Shuuya, sosok yang tengah bersandar pada dahan di atas pohon yang terletak tak jauh darinya itu, hanyalah sosok seorang anak laki-laki (yang jika dilihat sekilas, tampaknya usia mereka tak jauh berbeda) dengan model rambut yang (menurut Shuuya lagi,) sama sekali tak konsisten.

Botak atau berambut? Berambut atau botak?

Shuuya betul-betul tak habis pikir, ternyata ada juga model rambut yang terlihat lebih ajaib dibanding model rambut bawang putih miliknya itu.

"Ini.. betul-betul dunia ajaib…" Shuuya membatin.

"Hei, jangan memelototiku seperti itu…" tiba-tiba saja Cheshire Cat berbicara, mengembalikan kesadaran Shuuya—yang sempat melantur entah kemana—kembali pada dunia nyata. "Sekarang yang terpenting, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu," sambung Cheshire Cat lagi, akan tetapi kini ia bertanya dengan nada suara yang serius.

Shuuya menunggu.

"…Apa.. kau Alice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to the next chapter:<strong>

**"Let's Cut the Crap"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nguok-Nguok, suara si Author sarap<strong>_:_

Oke, saya mau jujur di sini:

1) Cerita yang dibacain sama Shuuya itu, saya ambil dari buku cerita aslinya (terbitan versi Indonesia, tentu saja) dengan perubahan seperlunya. #ceileh

2) Judul chapter saya colong dari manga "Are You Alice?", soalnya saya lagi males mikir. Yah, meski temanya terinspirasi dari sana, tapi jalan ceritanya nggak bakalan sama. 8D

3) Ini fanfic ternggak serius yang pernah saya buat. Suwer. Habisnya saya nggak mikirin lagi apa si Shuuya terlalu 4l4y atau gimana. Hahah; pengennya sih fanfic ini jadi pelampiasan kegilaan dan kenggakwarasan saya, gitu. 8D

4)_ Euhm..._ buat Relinquish. Maaf. Baru jadi 1/30 karena saya tulis ulang. Habis _draft_ yang sebelumnya _s*c*_ banget sih. :'D

5) Akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu sering curcol. Hah... ("_ _)

6) Saya nggak ngecek _typo_ lagi, soalnya males. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

7) Oh ya.. tulisan kanji di atas itu asal, jadi nggak tau bener atau nggak.. (Ada yang salah nggak, Gita-san? ;w;) Dan soal benda-benda yang Shuuya lalui pas dia lagi jatoh, itu..sengaja saya banyakin dan bikin lebay, cuma buat menuh-menuhin doang. ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. 8DD

8) Baiklah, fanfic ini saya edit sedikit (cuma secara teknis doang kok, atas masukan 4869fans-nikazemaru , tehehe makasih ya! ^^), kemudian dialog Cheshire. Pas tubuhnya masih transparan, tulisannya saya miringin. Tapi pas wujudnya udah keliatan, _the dialog back to normal._ *halah preet*

9) Sudah ya... saya mau tidur dulu. Dadah...

* * *

><p><strong>Time for QUIZ!<strong>

Hayo, saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan, jadi main tebak-tebakan aja yuuk. Pertanyaannya gacel banget, saya aja tau (ya iyalah mbaak).

Q1: Siapa itu Cheshire Cat?

Q2: Kira-kira yang jadi Queen of Heats itu siapa yaa..? Dan siapa juga orang yang kayaknya disindir-sindir terus sama si Paduka yang satu ini?

Q3: Ada yang bisa nebak (atau tau), kira-kira BC itu nilai mutunya berapa? ._.

(Clue: A=4, B=3, C=2, D=1, E=0)

Nantinya setiap jawaban yang betul akan saya akumulasi, dan nanti yang dapet poin tertinggi bakalan dapet hadiah dari saya..

Hadiahnya apa? Hehe, rahasia dong. *nyisipin tanda hati di sini*

Oke, karena kayaknya basa-basinya nyaris menyaingi isi cerita ini sendiri, jadinya mau saya udahin dulu aja ya. See ya ASAP, and thanks for tha RnR! ^^


	2. Story 1: Let's Cut the Crap

**Disclaimer:**

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Alice in Wonderland © Lewis Carroll

Are You Alice? (Manga) © Ninomiya Ai, Katagiri Ikumi

**Warning:**

Ini fanfic super GAJE yang pernah saya buat. Selain itu, fic ini juga full AU, ultimate OOC (jadi jangan harap bakalan nemu Shuuya yang _cool_ dan ganteng, atau Kazemaru yang baik hati, tidak sombong serta tidak pernah mencari masalah), dengan format garing krenyes tiada tara. Selain itu, cerita ini juga nggak serius (meskipun sebetulnya cerita ini _harusnya_ serius QwQ). Uhm, ah... pokoknya saya nggak berharap terlalu banyak sama fanfic ini. Yah; anggaplah ini tulisan galau nan stress saya di kala gamang sama tugas-tugas di departemen sama fakultas nanti... OTL *eh, jadi curhat ya?*

**Mega Warning:**

Jalan cerita yang suka OOT. Serius, saya sendiri nggak ngerti sama isi tulisan saya soalnya. #hening

**Tjatatan Ketjil:**

Fanfic ini bakalan jadi fanfic yang cukup panjang, tapi nggak jelas kemana juntrungannya.

* * *

><p><strong>[PROLUSION]<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Perjalanan hidup manusia, merupakan misteri yang tak pernah mampu terkuak.<em>

_Tentang apa yang akan mereka hadapi._

_Atau apa yang akan mereka lalui._

_Apa yang telah mereka tinggalkan._

_Apa yang mereka korbankan._

_Dan apa yang mereka peroleh setelahnya."_

_._

_._

_._

Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah kisah belaka.

Tentang sekumpulan manusia,

Dari tempat dan waktu yang berbeda.

Mereka semua dikumpulkan di tempat yang sama.

Menjadi satu di dalam sebuah kereta.

Dengan latar belakang serta tujuan yang berbeda.

Mulai dari mereka yang memiliki alasan sederhana.

Ada juga yang memiliki alasan yang (sama sekali) tidak biasa.

Dan ada yang memiliki tujuan yang agung lagi mulia.

Hingga ada yang memiliki tujuan yang rendah serta hina.

.

.

.

—_Sebuah kisah yang dituliskan oleh manusia itu sendiri._

_Dimana sejarah yang akan menjadi satu-satunya saksi—_

* * *

><p>玉葱語<p>

**TAMANEGIGATARI**

—onion story—

* * *

><p><em>Tik.<em>

_Tik._

Detak jarum jam terdengar begitu lambat—

"_..Berapa kali aku harus dibuat menunggu," _

—seolah-olah ikut merasakan nuansa yang tengah mencekam—

"_dan membuang-buang waktu,"_

—dan merasa takut untuk berdetak—

"_hanya untuk.."_

—akan tetapi, Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berdetak, bukan?

"…."

Hening.

—_Tik?_

"_...DUDUK DAN MEMIKIRKAN CARA BAGUS APA YANG BISA KULAKUKAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH WAKTU SAMPAI KAU MENUNTASKAN TUGASMU…?!"_ gemuruh kemarahan memenuhi penjuru ruangan; diiringi oleh geram murka sang paduka ratu (yang tengah membanting seluruh set peralatan minum teh yang berada di dekatnya).

Sementara itu, sosok pemuda dengan tato di wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran amukan sang baginda ratu tetap diam tak bergeming. Ia masih berada dalam posisi membungkuk hormat kepada sosok paduka di hadapannya tersebut.

Seusai sang paduka ratu meluapkan emosinya, Ia kembali duduk di atas singgasananya yang tinggi dan berwibawa. Ia mendesah, berdecak kesal, memijit-mijit keningnya untuk mengurangi rasa pening di kepala, kemudian menendang meja kecil di dekat singgasananya—yang sebelumnya dipakai untuk meletakkan set peralatan minum teh tadi—menggunakan ujung sepatu miliknya. Membuat meja kayu berbentuk bundar itu jatuh menggelinding melalui beberapa anak tangga, hingga akhirnya terpental mengenai tubuh milik salah seorang abdinya yang tengah membungkuk hormat sedari tadi padanya.

"…Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Paduka." Ucap sosok berpakaian serba hitam tersebut, masih menunduk dalam.

"…Apa?" tanya sang paduka dengan ekspresi jijik. _"Maaf, katamu?"_

Sang paduka meludah ke lantai.

"Jilat itu." Perintahnya datar.

Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam tadi terhenyak.

Sang ratu tersenyum sinis ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ia mulai bergerak menuruti perintah tak manusiawi milik sang ratu. Perlahan, pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada permukaan lantai, membuka mulutnya sedikit-sedikit, mengeluarkan lidahnya, jeda sebentar hingga akhirnya Ia membuang seluruh harga dirinya dengan meletakkan ujung lidahnya di atas permukaan lantai tersebut.

Seketika itu juga, terdengar pekik tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. sang ratu betul-betul merasa terhibur oleh _hiburan_ semacam ini.

"_Bagus, bagus, anjing pintar." _Ucap sang ratu puas sambil memberi kode kepada pemuda malang tersebut untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Pemuda tersebut perlahan bangkit dari posisinya semula, membungkuk hormat, berdiri tegap, kemudian berjalan secara teratur mendekati sang baginda ratu (yang terlihat senang dengan seringai bahagia yang tengah menghiasi wajahnya).

Sang Ratu meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung dagu pemuda tersebut. "…Camkan hal ini baik-baik, _Mad Hatter.._" gumam sang baginda ratu tepat di hadapan wajah pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Mad Hatter tadi tidak membuka mulutnya; menunggu sang Ratu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Ti_ —

"Jangan, pernah, sekali pun, berani, membuatku, atau, memaksaku, untuk, menunggu,"bisik sang ratu dingin, "atau, _kau_, tahu, sendiri, **akibatnya,**"

—_Prang._

(Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, terdengar suara jam dinding yang membeku sebelum akhirnya benda itu retak lalu pecah menjadi kepingan.)

* * *

><p><strong>[First Story: Are You Alice?]<strong>

**"Let's Cut the Crap"**

* * *

><p>"…Apa.. kau Alice?" tanya sebuah sosok yang mengaku kepada Shuuya—sang bocah malang berambut bawang yang baru saja terjatuh ke dalam lubang—bahwa dirinya adalah Chesire Cat.<p>

Shuuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Beberapa kali.

"_Hah?_ Alice..?" tanya Shuuya dengan nada suara kurang elit karena diberi pertanyaan yang—menurutnya—demikian tak etis.

Jelas-jelas dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala, sosoknya terlihat seperti seorang anak laki-laki tulen, bukan?

..Ralat.

Seorang anak laki-laki tulen _normal_, bukan?

Sebab sebelum ini Shuuya pernah menemukan sebuah kasus nyata di mana ada seorang _anak laki-laki tulen_ yang penampilannya justru berbanding terbalik 180 derajat dengan apa yang seharusnya terlihat dari seorang _anak laki-laki tulen normal _seperti dirinya.

..Dan tentu akan menjadi hal yang sangat memalukan bagi Shuuya jika sampai ada orang lain yang mengetahui rahasia besarnya bahwa cinta pertama dari seorang _anak laki-laki tulen normal_ seperti dirinya adalah seorang _anak laki-laki tulen_ yang wajah dan penampilannya sama sekali jauh dari standar seorang _anak laki-laki tulen __**normal**_...

_(Srak..Srak.)_

…Baiklah, baiklah.

Shuuya terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri—yang semakin sulit, tidak jelas dan tidak bisa dimengerti—sampai-sampai Ia tidak ingat bahwa sedari tadi Chesire Cat masih menunggu konfirmasi darinya—mengenai kejelasan yang pasti—apakah dirinya adalah Alice atau bukan.

_(..Srak.)_

Bocah bawang dan kucing belang tersebut rupanya sedang tidak fokus sehingga keduanya terlambat menyadari akan kehadiran sosok ketiga yang semakin mendekati mereka berdua.

_(..Srak..Srak..)_

"…Ah, selamat si—"

"HUWAAAH!" jerit Shuuya dan Chesire Cat kaget dalam waktu dan tempo yang bersamaan.

"—ang…?" sapa sosok yang baru saja mengagetkan Chesire Cat (untuk pertama kalinya) dan Shuuya (untuk kesekian kalinya) tersebut. "…Apa..aku mengagetkan kalian?" tanya sang sosok ketiga tersebut, _polos_.

"Jangan bercanda, jelas saja…"jawab Shuuya betul-betul merasa dongkol.

(Eh, kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu, ya?)

"Ngomong-ngomong…" kata sosok ketiga tersebut membuka sesi baru percakapan di antara mereka bertiga, "apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini?" tanyanya sopan.

Shuuya mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa yang sedang kami berdua lakukan…?" ucap Shuuya balik bertanya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Shuuya _polos_. Tentu saja Shuuya menjawab demikian, sebab Ia baru saja mendarat di hutan entah-berantah ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jelas saja jika Ia tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

"Eh…" yang barusan bertanya tak mampu berkomentar apa-apa selain _sweatdrop_. "Lantas, kenapa kau bisa sampai ada di dalam hutan ini?" tanyanya kemudian. "Bukankah hutan ini tidak bisa dimasuki secara sembarangan?"

"Eh…? Tidak bisa dimasuki secara sembarangan?" gumam Shuuya sedikit terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja bocah berambut bawang itu menjadi was-was. Kalau tidak salah, Negeri Ajaib itu dipimpin oleh seorang ratu yang terkenal kejam. Jangan-jangan hutan ini adalah…

"..Hei? Halo? Espada?" Sosok yang barusan bertanya pada Shuuya melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah bocah tersebut.

_"...Yang benar 'spada'," _ucap Cheshire Cat dalam hati.

Sementara itu Shuuya hanya diam. Ia tidak merespon.

"…Tuan Cheshire Cat, sebetulnya ada apa dengan anak ini?" tanya sosok ketiga itu (yang merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Shuuya) pada sang kucing belang yang hanya sebagian tubuhnya saja yang terlihat di antara batang-batang pepohonan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Bahkan dari tadi anak itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya sambil melakukan atraksi solo "muncul-dan-menghilang" demi mengatasi rasa bosannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tanyakan padanya?" tanya sosok tersebut penuh selidik.

"Hmm." Cheshire Cat menyeringai lebar. _"Bukan sesuatu yang penting." _Jawabnya, masih menyeringai lebar.

"..Begitukah?" gumam sosok ketiga tersebut sedikit skeptis.

"Daripada itu… mengapa kau tidak mengajaknya minum teh, _Mad Hatter_?" tanya sang kucing belang, masih dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. "Tumben sekali kau tidak menawari orang yang kau temui untuk hadir ke acara minum teh di tempatmu…" ujar Chesire Cat sambil memainkan ekornya yang gemuk.

"..Oh, soal itu.." sosok ketiga yang rupanya adalah seorang Mad Hatter hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Sebetulnya aku malu untuk mengakuinya, tetapi karena kondisi finansialku sedang kurang baik..jadi… aku tak punya teh yang berkualitas cukup bagus untuk disajikan…" gumam Mad Hatter sembari memutar bola matanya. "Tapi… rasanya memang tidak enak juga jika membiarkan anak ini pergi tanpa mencicipi teh buatanku dulu," katanya. "Kebetulan aku masih punya sisa persediaan teh hijau di rumah," Mad Hatter membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Shuuya.

"Hei nak. Apa kau mau minum teh di ru—"

Belum selesai Mad Hatter menyelesaikan kalimatnya, wajahnya yang semula terlihat ramah tiba-tiba saja berubah waspada. Begitu pula dengan Cheshire Cat, kucing belang itu sibuk menyisir area di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ekor gemuknya berdiri tegak, dan jika diperhatikan secara seksama maka suara desis pelan sang kucing belang ini dapat terdengar.

Seketika, dari udara meluncur sebuah bongkahan es yang tajam melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Cheshire Cat melompat ke belakang dan meleburkan warna tubuhnya dengan warna pepohonan di sekitarnya, sementara Mad Hatter menghindar ke samping sambil mengangkut tubuh Shuuya (yang sama sekali belum mendapat jatah dialog kembali).

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ucap Shuuya terkejut. Ketakutan terbesarnya yang membuat Ia terdiam lama barusan seolah-olah sedang terjadi sekarang.

"…Kita sedang diserang," jawab Mad Hatter singkat sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Pegangan yang kuat,"

Dengan gesit Mad Hatter mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang Ia sembunyikan di balik jubah hitamnya yang panjang. Disusul gerakan yang secepat kilat, Ia menebaskan pedang itu ke arah musuh yang menyerang mereka.

—_SRING._

Kedua daun telinga Shuuya menangkap bunyi sesuatu yang terbelah menjadi dua. Dilihatnya sebuah sosok yang menyerupai bayangan tengah menguap ke udara sebelum akhirnya sosok bayangan tersebut menghilang secara seutuhnya.

"…Itu tadi…apa?" ujarnya shock. Masih sulit untuk mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

"_Tantibus…"_ jawab Mad Hatter dengan wajah tertunduk. _"..Rupanya Baginda Ratu benar-benar serius…"_ gumam pemuda itu dengan suara pelan.

"Hah..? Ketimus?" sambung Shuuya.

"Tantibus," ralat Cheshire Cat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menampakkan dirinya kembali. "Semacam makhluk yang tidak punya emosi dan bergerak hanya sesuai perintah. Tapi tenang saja kok, mereka mudah sekali dihancurkan," ucapnya sambil menjilati tangannya.

"…_Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau malah menghilang dan bersembunyi…" _ucap Shuuya dan Mad Hatter dalam hati secara bersamaan.

"Tapi kenapa Tantibus itu bisa sampai kemari…?" ujar Cheshire Cat secara tiba-tiba, membuat Mad Hatter terhenyak sesaat namun buru-buru menyembunyikannya dari dua makhluk lain yang berada di dekatnya tersebut.

Sang kucing belang menyadari kejanggalan pada Mad Hatter barusan. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Mad Hatter?" tanya Cheshire Cat lugas.

Mad Hatter tidak langsung menjawab.

"…_Mungkin…"_ gumamnya. "Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya.." ucap Mad Hatter pelan. "Aku… akan menceritakannya kepada kalian, untuk itu… ayo kita bicarakan masalah ini di rumahku,"

"Nah, akhirnya kau mau bicara juga," ujar Cheshire Cat sambil menyunggingkan seringai terbaiknya. "Kebetulan sekali, sebab sudah lama aku tidak mendengar gossip-gosip terbaru." Katanya.

"Aku bukannya mau bergosip, Tuan Cheshire Cat," klarifikasi Mad Hatter segera. "Ada sesuatu yang sebetulnya sudah lama ingin kuceritakan… Untuk itu, ayo kita pergi ke rumahku. Terlalu lama berada di hutan ini juga bisa berbahaya, apalagi sejak Baginda Ratu sudah mengerahkan pasukan Tantibus…" gumam Mad Hatter dengan suara yang teramat pelan.

"Uhm, sebelum kita pergi ke rumahmu…" tanya Shuuya tiba-tiba. "Bisa…tolong turunkan aku?"

"Eh?" respon Mad Hatter dan Cheshire Cat bersamaan (yang lupa bahwa sejak penyerangan tadi sang bocah bawang masih terangkut di tangan Mad Hatter).

* * *

><p>Shuuya menatap lekat-lekat pantulan dirinya pada permukaan teh hijau yang disajikan oleh Mad Hatter kepadanya.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Mad Hatter selaku tuan rumah kepada Shuuya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membubuhkan racun apalagi obat pencahar ke dalamnya, kok." Katanya sambil tersenyum polos.

"…_Kalau kau berbicara seperti itu, entah kenapa malah terkesan semakin mencurigakan, tahu…" _ucap Shuuya dan Cheshire Cat dalam hati secara bersamaan.

Menanggapi pertanyaan Mad Hatter barusan, Shuuya hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja…" bocah yang tampak sedang gamang ini menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku… betul-betul belum terbiasa dengan semuanya…" ungkap Shuuya mengutarakan uneg-unegnya.

Mad Hatter dan Cheshire Cat (yang sedang duduk-duduk di dahan dekat halaman rumah Mad Hatter) saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Sedikit banyak mereka merasa prihatin dengan nasib anak _nyasar_ yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Pria yang tubuhnya paling tinggi akhirnya buka suara. "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya memang butuh proses," kata Mad Hatter bijak, berusaha menghibur hati Shuuya yang tengah dilanda perasaan resah, gundah gulana, dan nestapa tersebut. "Memang awalnya sulit. Tetapi aku yakin, tidak lama lagi kau juga pasti akan terbiasa," katanya lagi.

Shuuya menghela napas. Ucapan Mad Hatter barusan sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya.

"…_Bagaimana dengan nasib puding yang belum kumakan di kulkas…" _resah sang bocah berambut bawang dalam hati. Rupanya Ia masih sempat memikirkan hal tersebut dalam situasi dan kondisi yang kurang sesuai seperti sekarang ini.

(Sia-sia Mad Hatter dan Cheshire Cat mengkhawatirkan nasib anak ini secara berlebihan.)

"Kalau begitu… sebaiknya kau cicipi dulu saja teh hijau yang telah kusiapkan, mungkin bisa sedikit membantu untuk menenangkan perasaanmu," ujar Mad Hatter menawarkan suguhannya. Tidak punya pilihan lain, Shuuya akhirnya mengangguk. Ia mulai menyesap secara perlahan minuman hangat berwarna hijau bening tersebut. Aroma teh hijau yang khas memenuhi indera penciumannya. Rasa pahit dari teh menyeruak di dalam mulutnya, dibarengi dengan rasa hangat yang perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi tubuhnya.

"…Enak," gumam Shuuya pelan menikmati secangkir teh yang disajikan oleh Mad Hatter.

"Begitukah?" tanya Mad Hatter. "Syukurlah jika kau menikmatinya, aku sempat khawatir dengan rasanya, sebab aku tidak terlalu terbiasa menyuguhkan teh hijau kepada tamu-tamuku," tuturnya.

"Teh ini benar-benar enak," ucap Shuuya jujur. Mad Hatter hanya bisa tersenyum hambar, karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, pemuda bertato ini tidak bisa mengungkapkan secara jujur kepada bocah berambut bawang yang ada di hadapannya bahwa teh hijau yang disuguhkannya saat ini adalah teh yang tidak pernah dipakainya selama beberapa tahun.

"Terima kasih banyak atas hidangan tehnya, Mad Hatter," ucap Shuuya penuh rasa terima kasih. "Terima kasih juga karena tadi kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari Kantibus itu,"

"Yang benar itu Tan—ah, sudahlah, itu tidak penting," ujar Cheshire Cat, berniat untuk meralat perkataan Shuuya yang salah barusan.

"Sama-sama," jawab Mad Hatter pendek sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia belum meminum teh buatannya sendiri dan hanya memegangi cangkir teh tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa makhluk tadi menyerang kita?" tanya Shuuya kembali dengan sebuah pertanyaan telak.

Mad Hatter kembali terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk meringankan sedikit beban pikirannya dengan cara menceritakan apa yang membebani benaknya kepada dua tamunya hari ini.

"Semua ini…karena _waktu_ milik baginda Ratu sudah hampir habis…" tutur Mad Hatter dengan memberikan penekanan khusus pada kata "waktu".

"..Waktu?" respon Shuuya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mad Hatter menghela napas pelan. "_Waktu_ milik baginda Ratu. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya…" kata Mad Hatter kebingungan. Ia melirik ke arah Cheshire Cat yang sedari tadi sedang tidur-tiduran di dahan pohon.

"…Kenapa?" tanya Cheshire Cat saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Mad Hatter.

"Bisa bantu aku untuk menceritakan masalah tentang _Dark Periode_ ini?" katanya sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Che," Cheshire Cat mendengus malas sebelum akhirnya Ia melompat turun dari dahan pohon tempatnya bernaung dalam kenyamanan. Dengan gerakan yang lincah layaknya seekor kucing pada umumnya, Cheshire Cat melangkah dengan pasti mendekati sebuah meja besar yang memisahkan Shuuya dengan Mad Hatter, lalu (dengan seenaknya) duduk tepat di atasnya.

"Singkat saja. _Dark Periode_ adalah masa di mana Negeri Ajaib sudah tidak aman dan damai lagi sejak kemunculan makhluk-makluk aneh tersebut. Bagi kami, makhluk-makhluk tersebut bagaikan mimpi buruk—oleh sebab itu kami menyebut mereka dengan Tantibus. Ingat, _Tantibus_." Jelas Cheshire Cat. "Sejak kedatangan para Tantibus, banyak kebahagiaan dari Negeri Ajaib ini yang dirampas. Puncaknya adalah ketika sang baginda ratu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi seorang tirani yang kejam dan dingin." Kata Cheshire Cat melengkapi penjelasannya. "Nah, untuk urusan yang satu ini, Mad Hatter yang paling tahu, jadi biar dia saja yang menceritakannya," ucap Cheshire Cat seolah berlepas tangan.

Shuuya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon bahwa Ia mendengarkan penuturan yang diberikan oleh Cheshire Cat secara seksama.

"…Terima kasih, Tuan Cheshire Cat," kata Mad Hatter yang dijawab singkat dengan kalimat 'kembali' oleh Cheshire Cat. "Seperti yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Tuan Cheshire Cat, Negeri Ajaib sudah bukan lagi merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan seperti dulu, sejak kedatangan para Tantibus ini." Tutur Mad Hatter sebagai kalimat pembuka. "Mereka sendiri tiba-tiba saja muncul setelah terjadi gempa yang cukup besar di negeri ini… Pada awalnya, memang mereka tidak mengganggu, akan tetapi, entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit mulai terjadi perubahan pada diri Ratu…" ucap Mad Hatter seraya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

"..Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong meskipun dipanggil ratu, sebetulnya Baginda Ratu itu laki-laki, lho." Sambung Cheshire Cat santai.

"HAH?" tanpa sadar Shuuya menumpahkan teh yang belum selesai Ia minum. "SERIUS KAU CHESHIRE CAT?" tanya Shuuya dengan nada suara yang sedikit… _mengejutkan_. Jelas saja, sebab masalah-masalah semacam ini sedikit… _sedikit_ sensitif bagi seorang Gouenji Shuuya.

Baik Cheshire Cat maupun Mad Hatter, keduanya benar-benar kaget ketika melihat reaksi terkejut Shuuya barusan. Mereka mengerti jika Shuuya terkejut, akan tetapi… kenapa reaksinya bisa sampai seheboh itu…?

"Y-yah, meskipun dia laki-laki, tapi dia cantik, kok… jadi tetap cocok menjadi ratu…" jawab Cheshire Cat sedikit canggung.

Mendengarnya, hati Shuuya malah makin mencelos.

"…_Oke, tenangkan dirimu Shuuya, tenang…" _gumam Shuuya dalam hati, berusaha sekuat daya dan karsa yang Ia bisa untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Ia mempersilahkan Mad Hatter untuk melanjutkan kembali ceritanya.

"Aku sudah lama mengabdi di kerajaan selama bertahun-tahun, dan sudah melayani banyak ratu…"

"Begini-begini Mad Hatter itu sebetulnya mantan Knave of Hearts, lho." Celetuk Cheshire Cat lagi.

"…Itu apa?" tanya Shuuya polos.

"Hmm, semacam tangan kanan ratu." Jawab Cheshire Cat pendek sambil memainkan ekornya.

"…Bisakah kau membiarkanku untuk menyelesaikan ceritaku,_ Cheshire Cat_?" kata Mad Hatter tanpa imbuhan "tuan" seperti biasanya, seraya menahan emosinya sambil mengukir sebuah senyum yang dibuat-dibuat.

Cheshire Cat mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya Ia turun dari atas meja lalu kembali memanjat ke atas dahan.

"Haah, maaf untuk soal yang tadi…" kata Mad Hatter merasa sedikit menyesal. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda beberapa kali oleh ulah Cheshire Cat. "Ratu yang saat ini sedang berkuasa adalaha ratu kesebelas, menggantikan ratu sebelumnya yang telah meninggal karena wafat…"

"…_Meninggal dan wafat kan sama saja.."_ ucap Shuuya dan Cheshire Cat dalam hati secara bersamaan.

"Selama mengabdi pada ratu kesepuluh, aku sudah terbiasa menjadi pengasuh bagi Baginda Ratu yang saat ini sedang berkuasa." Ucap Mad Hatter, membuka kembali lembaran kenangan lama miliknya. "…Dulu, Baginda Ratu adalah anak yang baik, penurut, murah senyum dan penuh kasih sayang. Akan tetapi, sejak ibunda Sang Ratu, alias ratu kesepuluh wafat karena penyakit yang dideritanya, Baginda Ratu tidak pernah tersenyum lagi," ucap Mad Hatter sedih. "Baginda terpaksa menggantikan posisi ratu di usianya yang tergolong masih muda. Sejak saat itu, Baginda Ratu menjadi seorang yang pemurung dan penyendiri…" Mad Hatter menghela napasnya berat sebelum melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "…Hingga semuanya berubah saat para Tantibus datang. Keanehan demi keanehan mulai terjadi di negeri ini.. akan tetapi, yang terkena dampak paling hebat adalah Baginda Ratu," ucap Mad Hatter dengan suara yang getir. "Sejak kemunculan para Tantibus, Baginda Ratu menjadi orang yang penuh emosi, egois dan dingin… bahkan Beliau tidak segan-segan mengeksekusi siapa saja yang berani membantah perkataannya,"

"Mad Hatter juga dipecat dari jabatannya sebagai Knave of Hearts oleh Baginda Ratu, lho." Imbuh Cheshire Cat tiba-tiba. "Makanya sekarang Ia jadi tinggal di tengah hutan seperti ini," katanya.

"Terima kasih atas tambahan informasi yang tidak penting, _Cheshire Cat._" kata Mad Hatter tanpa imbuhan "tuan" seperti biasanya (lagi), seraya menahan emosinya sambil mengukir sebuah senyum yang dibuat-dibuat.

Cheshire Cat mendesis pelan sebelum akhirnya Ia kembali bersantai-santai di atas sebuah dahan.

"Haah, maaf untuk soal yang tadi…" kata Mad Hatter merasa sedikit menyesal. Ia lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya yang sempat tertunda (kembali) oleh ulah Cheshire Cat.

(Eh, kenapa rasanya seperti déjà vu, ya?)

"Bukan hanya perubahan sifat dan perilaku, tetapi Baginda Ratu juga mengalami keanehan lain dalam dirinya," Mad Hatter kembali membuka mulutnya. "Tiba-tiba saja Baginda Ratu memiliki kekuatan yang aneh… Jika Beliau sedang marah, Ia bisa membekukan apa saja yang dikehendakinya…" ucap Mad Hatter sambil menghela napas yang panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Baginda Ratu juga bisa mengendalikan gerak para Tantibus sesuai keinginannya…"

Shuuya mengerjapkan matanya. "..Jadi, alasan kenapa tadi kita diserang…"

"..Ya." Mad Hatter menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. "Itu karena perintah Ratu. Akan tetapi, ada alasan di balik semua ini…" Mad Hatter diam, tidak langsung melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"..Eng, masalah_ waktu _yang tadi?" sambung Shuuya dengan sebuah pertanyaan lugas.

Mad Hatter mengangguk lemah.

"…_Waktu_ milik Sang Ratu…telah dicuri."

"..Maksudmu…dicuri?" tanya Shuuya lagi.

"Prinsipnya sama seperti ketika uang milikmu diambil. Jika uangmu berkurang, maka kau tidak bisa membeli lebih banyak barang, bukan?" jelas Mad Hatter memberikan analogi. "Begitu juga dengan _waktu_; jika _waktu_mu diambil, itu berarti…"

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara setelahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Berarti…" Shuuya bergumam pelan karena sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kelanjutannya. "Tapi…_bagaimana bisa_?"

Hening. Mad Hatter tidak mau membuka mulutnya.

"…Che. Lagi-lagi harus aku yang bercerita?" dengus Cheshire Cat merasa malas. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kejadiannya, tetapi menurut gosip yang kudengar, Alice telah mencuri _waktu _milik Ratu. Jika Ratu tidak mendapatkan kembali _waktu_ miliknya dari Alice, maka Ratu akan…" Cheshire Cat melenyapkan dirinya untuk menggambarkan apa yang akan terjadi pada ratu jika "waktu" miliknya telah habis.

"…Ini sungguh tak masuk akal…" gumam Shuuya tak percaya. "Apa hubungannya kedatangan para Tantibum yang membuat Ratu berubah dengan Alice yang mencuri waktu milik Ratu—hei, bahkan aku masih tidak mengerti _bagaimana caranya Alice bisa mengambil waktu milik orang lain_?" ucap Shuuya panjang lebar, tenggelam dalam pertanyaan rumit miliknya sendiri.

_"_…_Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Continue to the next chapter:<strong>

**"****It's Tough to Decide"**

* * *

><p><strong>Nguok-Nguok, suara si Author sarap<strong>_:_

Oke, saya mau kembali untuk jujur di sini:

1) Ini saya nggak tahu saya nulis apaan. #pasang tampang serius

2) Judul chapter kedua ini rasanya agak kasar, err, jadi mohon maaf yah… ;_;

3) Ini fanfic ternggak jelas yang pernah saya buat. Suwer. Saya udah bener-bener nyerah dan lepas tangan. Gimana nggak, habisnya saya udah nggak mikirin lagi apa si Shuuya terlalu 4l4y bin lebay atau gimana. Hahah; pengennya sih fanfic ini jadi pelampiasan kegilaan dan kenggakwarasan saya, gitu. Tapi ujung-ujungnya fanfic ini sendiri malah bikin saya stress. 8'D #nangis

4)_ Euhm..._ buat Relinquish. Maaf. Baru jadi sekitar 1/5 dari target minimal. Lagi gamang dan bingung gimana nulisnya, soalnya. :'D

5) Akhir-akhir ini saya terlalu sering ngegamang. Hah... ("_ _)

6) Saya nggak ngecek _typo_ lagi, dan emang gak pernah soalnya saya males. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. #langsung hajar aja

7) …

9) Oh, kenapa angka 8-nya gak ada? Lagi saya culik. :v

10) Nanti bakal saya kembaliin kalo ada yang mau nulisin fanfic TenMasa (8/15), ohohohoh. AqA

11) Bagi yang menemukan _typo_...tolong segera beritahu saya, ya. "OTL

12) OH YA TEMEN-TEMEN! PADA NONTON ACCEL WORLD, DEH! SERUUUU! OwOb #MALAH PROMOSI

13) …Oke kali ini saya beneran pamit (sambil berharap kalo ada yang mau nulis fanfic TenMasa). Ciao!

* * *

><p><strong>Jawaban Kuis Episode (?) Lalu:<strong>

**Q1:** _Siapa itu Cheshire Cat?_

**A1: **FUDOU AKIO! XD

**Q2:** _Kira-kira yang jadi Queen of Heats itu siapa yaa..? Dan siapa juga orang yang kayaknya disindir-sindir terus sama si Paduka yang satu ini?_

**A2:** Yang jadi ratunya…adalah orang yang jadi gambar sampul buat fanfic ini… 8D Yupe, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Teteh Sakuma. AqA *plak* Dan yang jadi oran yang disindir-sindir aka si Mad Hatter itu, pasti ketebak kan? He eh, si Aa Genda. XDD

**Q3:** _Ada yang bisa nebak (atau tau), kira-kira BC itu nilai mutunya berapa? ._._

**A3: **(Sumpah ini pertanyaan yang jawabannya bikin saya bete banget D8) Jawaban yang betul adalah 2,5. #hening

..Oke.

Untuk itu perolehan skor sementara adalah sebagai berikut:

[SpreadYourCrimsonWings]: 2

[The Fallen Kuriboh]: 2

[4869fans-nikazemaru]: 1

[Ice Snow]: 2

[Gita Chibi]: 2

[Authorjelek]: 1

[panthera master]: 1

..Yang belum dapet skor dan belum jawab, belum saya tulis di sini.. hehehe maaf. 8'D Tapi tenang aja, di setiap chapter ada pertanyaan baru kok.. jadi yang merasa tertinggal masih bisa nyusul kalo ikut jawab! XD Oh ya, karena saya ngerasa kalo fanfic ini bakal agak lama diupdate, jadi nanti mau saya kumpulin skor yang paling tinggi selama tiga sesi pertama ini. Nanti yang skornya paling tinggi saya sediakan hadiah kok… AqA

**Time for QUIZ!**

Q1: Diawali dengan gambling question. Ada yang bisa tebak siapa cinta pertama Gouenji? #ketawa (Clue: Perhatikan baik-baik, jawabannya tidak seklise yang kalian kira. Yah, tapi kalau udah yakin kalau bukan orang yang _itu_, sisanya tinggal main asal tebak aja. Yah, namanya juga gambling. XDD #ditembak)

Q2: Tebak saya lagi desperate sama pairing apa. "OTL (Pertanyaan bonus ini mah)

Q3: Sebutkan nama pena kalian di FFN. (HAHAHA SUPER SAYA KALO JADI ASISTEN DOSEN TERUS NGASIH KUIS YANG PERTANYAANNYA KAYA GINI MAHASISWA-MAHASISWANYA PASTI MERASA MERDEKA LIKE A BOSS)

Q4: Ada yang tahu asal istilah _Tantibus _diambil dari bahasa apa? :3 #ayo! go google it!

Q5: Nggak perlu ngejawab. Buat siapa aja yang review bakal saya kasih bonus point 2, deh. QwQ #sebetulnya ini boleh gak sih? #gamang

Oke, karena kayaknya basa-basinya nyaris menyaingi isi cerita ini sendiri, jadinya mau saya udahin dulu aja ya. See ya ASAP, and thanks for tha RnR, ditunggu lho jawabannya, baik via review maupun PM! 0w0b


End file.
